


I'll Sing You Pretty Sounds

by Sereiin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Dorks in Love, Ereri Week 2015, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, all that good stuff, now with cross-dressing and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereiin/pseuds/Sereiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a jock and Levi is a little spunky nerd that makes his heart do the doki dokis. That's really all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I scraped together for Ereri Week ヽ(^‥^=ゞ)
> 
> Ereri Week prompt 1, PINING

He didn’t know when he started noticing the shorter male. Didn’t know how he came to love that perpetually grumpy face and those stormy grey eyes hidden by too big hipster glasses…  
  
Okay, that’s a lie. He’s been smitten by Levi since day one and he fucking knows it. All it took was sharing third period French class together his Junior year. Levi had been a Sophomore then and the new kid in town. Everyone was curious about him but the hype was quick to die down when they found that he was just a normal kid, and actually pretty reclusive. People left him alone after that. Except that one eccentric brown haired girl and her tall, bushy eyebrowed, Captain America look-alike best friend...Levi seemed to look annoyed with them more often than not, but still hung out with them during breaks and lunch…  
  
But it’s not like Eren _spied_ on him or anything, of course not. It’s not like Eren watches him from afar everyday or sometimes secretly sketches him in his notebook… And it’s not like his friends tease him about his _crush_. That’d be juvenile.  
  
“Eren, you could at least _talk_ to the guy. I’m not saying confess your love or anything- lord knows that’s obvious enough-”  
  
“Armin!”  
  
“Why don’t you invite him to your game this Friday?”  
  
Eren pondered his suggestion while staring longingly a few lockers down where Levi was standing with his friends, chatting aimlessly. Levi looked bored- but then again, Eren’s starting to believe that’s just his neutral face. His eyes ran over Levi’s silky looking black hair, pointed nose upon which his black framed glasses sat, high cheek bones, that small frame clad in a too big sweater with one of the sleeves practically falling off his shoulder and those tight skinny jeans and his chunky black boots...  
  
“Has the heart ever doki dokied so hard?” He whispered.  
  
“Eren, you fucking dweeb,” someone smacked him upside the head, effectively startling him out of his dazed like state. He turned to glare at his ‘friend-but-not-really-friend, more-like-a-horseface-he-tolerates.’ Armin said it was easier to call them ‘frenemies’ but Eren thought Armin could go suck a fuck.  
  
“I think the correct term is weeb, Jean,” Armin told him.  
  
“Same thing," Jean shrugged, "either way, Jaeger’s a loser.”  
  
“Go away, Horseface.”  
  
“Maybe you just need a push, or perhaps a little advice, huh? Take it from a real man. See, when _I_ asked Marco out-”  
  
“Jean, he asked _you_ out after you tried to confess and ended up barfing all over him at Connie’s house party two weekends ago. I’m surprised he even _wanted_ to date you after that,” Armin said.  
  
“I was _nervous_!” Jean snapped. Several people turned their heads in his direction at the outburst.  
  
“Quiet down with the neighing, Jean. Your ungodly horse noises are disturbing the student body,” Eren jeered.  
  
“Well your _face_ is disturbing me!”  
  
“What’re you, five?!”  
  
“Hey, hey, break it up!” Armin yelled, knowing full well these idiots could and would escalate things into a full blown fist fight.  
  
“Sorry, Ar.”  
  
“Eren, I think Jean is right.”  
  
“Oh...I meant _not sorry_ , Ar.”  
  
“Just listen to me! I agree that you need a push, so...consider this your push!” And with that, Armin shoved Eren so hard he tumbled into the next century- or more like down the next couple rows of lockers where he promptly (and violently) collided with Levi and his friends. Fortunately Levi’s friends managed to keep their footing, whereas Levi...well, he was taken down right along with Eren.  
  
Eren found himself peering down at intense grey eyes that looked vaguely threatening. They took his breath away. Literally (he’s pretty sure he’s winded himself).  
  
“Oi, asshole, why are you still on top of me?” Levi snapped, shoving against Eren’s chest.  
  
Eren found Levi was surprisingly strong, considering _he_ was supposed to be the athlete here.  
  
“Um…” Eren found he couldn’t speak. How could he when _Levi Ackerman_ was speaking to him? Like in actual words, in english he could understand. Eren thinks about how he’s only ever heard Levi speak french in the group activities they had in class...Eren thought his voice had been perfect then, smooth and rich and perfectly fluent in the beautiful language Eren’s taken two years of and can’t remember anything other than _J_ _e m'appelle Eren_ and how to count to ten.  
  
“Hey, brat, if you don’t move your ass, I will-”  
  
“Come to my game!” Eren cut off what was probably going to be a very icy toned threat with an excited bark.  
  
“What?” Levi was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, like he thought Eren might be mentally incompetent or something along those lines.  
  
“My game,” Eren repeated, calmer this time, “Football. Kinda the captain of the football team, ya know-”  
  
“Hoh? Is this supposed to impress me?” Levi snorted.  
  
Eren winced, but words wouldn’t stop tumbling out of his mouth, he had a horrid case of word vomit, “I can probably score you free food, and then afterwards we can go do karaoke with my friends down at the Garrison-”  
  
“And why would I be up for that?”  
  
“W-well, because...y-you're like...ah..r-really...c-c-cute?” Holy shit, Eren's sure he’s never stuttered so much in his life.  
  
“And?” Levi inquired, and _fuck does he always have to sound so sarcastic?_ Eren internally groaned.  
  
“And I think we should date! _You’re_ cute, _I’m_ cute, let’s be cute together!” Eren was yelling at this point, trying to reason with himself _well it can’t get any worse than this._  
  
“You’re not cute.”  
  
Eren visibly deflated. “Oh.”  
  
“You’ve been stalking me since last year-”  
  
“I’m not a stalker!”  
  
“You’re an insufferable, loud brat...and for some odd fucking reason, I find that endearing. Your eyes are pretty nice too. Though if I had to call you anything, it’d be adorable. So, you adorable _fucking idiot_ , come find me after the game Friday and we’ll _see_ where it goes.”  
  
_Holy shit._ “Holy shit,” Eren muttered. He broke into a face splitting grin.  
  
“Eren-”  
  
“Holy shit, you said my name!”  
  
“Yeah, amazing. Now seriously, _get the fuck off me_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These dorky babies will be the death of me. Eren is cringe worthy (/ω＼)
> 
>  
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://missxnothiing.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren experiences a summer job from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is this? I wrote this when I was sleep deprived, alright ¯\\(°_o)/¯
> 
> Ereri Week prompt 2, SUMMER JOB...

Eren's pretty sure he’s in love.  
  
Before, he was just sure he had a crush. But now that those butterflies are still going strong about eight months later, and his heart is doki-ing faster than ever...He’s 100% sure.  
  
He loves the way Levi’s eyes look almost translucent when the sunlight hits them just right or particularly stormy when the light _doesn't_ hit them just right, loves his raven black hair that by the way _is_ as soft as it fucking looks. Loves the way his small but strong hands fit in his own and the 5ish inch height difference between them- the perfect height to place forehead kisses on him. Loves the way Levi snaps at him when he has homework but Eren wants to hog all his attention. Eren has come to find that Levi is _very_ serious about his grades- like, ‘cut a bitch for getting in the way of a perfect A+’ serious. Eren kinda admires it though and often wishes he had even half the strong work ethic Levi does, and he doesn’t even laugh when Levi gets riled up about a math equation or annoyed when he wants to have in depth discussions about the books he's read (even outside of class. Reading _outside of class_! Eren thought Armin was the only one who did that). Also, what did he even expect Eren to contribute to those conversations? He never reads...  
  
So Levi was kind of a nerd, but he was _Eren’s_ nerd. Eren’s hot, sexy, bossy, completely crude little nerd that he wanted to punch in the face sometimes (although Levi has told him the feeling's mutual). Eren has, by this point, pretty much gotten used to the sarcastic comments and blunt attitude Levi possessed. Hell, Eren _knew_ it was love if he stuck around even when Levi threatened to spit in his face or rupture his spleen for being an ‘insufferable brat.’  
  
“Hey, booyyyfriend!” Eren whined, purposefully dragging out the word.  
  
“What?” Levi sighed.  
  
They were walking along the boardwalk, holding hands in the hot summer heat.  
  
“So my dad has been hounding me to get a job, ya know to save up for college and shit,” Eren started,  
  
“And?” Levi prompted.  
  
“So far I’ve filled out a few resumes, but the one that called me back straight away was...well, guess what it was!” Eren prompted.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Levi, come on, guess!” Eren whined.  
  
“I don’t know, the circus? Are you gonna join the circus, babe?”  
  
“That’s not even-”  
  
“You'd make an awesome target for knife throwing.”  
  
“Levi! You’re so mean.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. “So I’ve been told.”  
  
Eren just pouted and refused to look at him even though they were still holding hands.  
  
“Eren, quit doing the hurt puppy look, you know I can’t stand that.”  
  
“Hm,” Eren made a completely immature whimpering noise.  
  
“Oi, Brat-”  
  
“Quit calling me brat, I’m older than you!”  
  
“Yeah? Well you don’t act like it. Come on, Bright-eyes, tell me what summer job you got,” Levi’s tone was softer now, and he purposefully used the nickname he knew Eren practically _melted_ at.  
  
“Ah...well...it’s the _I Scream for Ice Cream_ place,” Eren sheepishly admitted, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.  
  
“Eren, you...you’re working at _my_ place of employment?” Levi worked there four days a week and every other Saturday.  
  
“Yep! We’ll get to spend even more time together. Isn’t that great, Levi?”  
  
“Sure,” Levi muttered a bit unenthusiastically. It’s not that he didn’t like spending time with his boyfriend, he loved the bright-eyed bastard for reasons that are beyond him (or ya know, mushy reasons he’d rather not think about) but spending _that_ much time with him in an enclosed space? Having to _work_ together? He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this. Or perhaps that was the hot dog he’d eaten earlier sneaking up on him….  
  
“Levi?” Eren squeezed his hand and he looked into those large blue-green eyes of his and smiled, just a bit.  
  
“I get to boss you around even more now.”  
  
Eren scoffed. “Just when I think you’re gonna say something nice…”

* * *

__  
  
“So when they tell you what flavor you want, you just…”  
  
“And don’t forget to…”  
  
“When you clean up, make sure…”  
  
“ _Yes_ , you have to wear this apron. Isn’t it cute? Pink is definitely your style!”  
  
Said apron smacked him in the face. He couldn’t barely understand Sasha as she tried to explain the basics to him. Why was _she_ the one of all people chosen to train him? And better question, who even trusted her around all this food? Well, ice cream (and also assortments of mini cheesecakes and cookies bigger than your head), although Eren knew Sasha would eat anything. The girl brought potato chips everyday into Mr. Shadis’ class even though she knew she faced certain death if caught…  
  
“Sash, I think I got it!” Eren shouted, trying to get a word in.  
  
“You bet you do! That’s Eren for you, always so determined! And since you’re so determined, do you mind if I start you out with brunch and then the lunch rush? No? Okay, well I’m gonna take my break and go hang out with Connie…”  
  
“Sasha, wait!”  
  
But she was already gone. Eren shook his head as he put his apron and nametag on (he refused to wear the dorky ‘ice cream swirl’ hat). This couldn’t be legal. This was his first day here, how could Sasha leave him all alone, and just why in the _hell_ was he alone anyways? Where was the supervisor...and then he remembered that Sasha’s mother owned the place so she was probably free to do as she liked. Just fucking great.  
  
The bell above the door jingled and Eren straightened himself behind the counter, trying to mentally prepare himself for his first customer.  
  
“Why do you look constipated, Bright-eyes?”  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Levi. “What’re _you_ doing here?” He retorted.  
  
“I’m taking over Annie’s shift? That’s why I’m late- cause Annie just barely fucking called in. I thought Sasha already knew this. Where is she, by the way?”  
  
“Sash’ kinda bailed,” Eren told him.  
  
“Little delinquent she is,” Levi grumbled under his breath. “Pretty shitty of her, considering it’s your first day, huh, kid?”  
  
“What is this obsession you have with calling me ‘brat’ and ‘kid’ I am _older_ than you!”  
  
“So, _Brat_ , did she go over the basics?”  
  
Eren huffed through his nose. “Yes. It can’t be that complicated, taking people’s orders and preparing it. You literally scoop the tasty stuff into a cuppy cup and _boom_ , done. Occasionally you slice a cake or grab a cookie.”  
  
Levi snickered, “‘cuppy cup.’” He hopped behind the counter and put on his pink apron and his over the top hat.  
  
Eren stared at him in awe. “Levi, that hat is so...so _cute_ on you!”  
  
Levi didn’t look amused, glaring at him over the top of his glasses. “It’s the fucking required uniform, now put yours on!”  
  
“Nah. It distracts from my hotness and fucks up my hair.”  
  
“Your hair is always fucked.”  
  
Eren gasped dramatically. “Boyfriend! You offend me!”  
  
“‘ _Boyfriend’_ doesn’t give a shit. He is literally dating a five year old.”  
  
“I am not five!”  
  
“Could’ve fooled me.”  
  
“You’re a prick.”  
  
“The prickliest.”  
  
“You’re not even funny," Eren grumbled. "Hey, Levi?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You didn’t give me a greeting kiss.”  
  
“Maybe I didn’t _want_ to. Ever thought of that, Eren?”  
  
“So...you don’t like kissing me? Levi, I’m gonna cry-”  
  
“Eren, don’t start that whimpering shit-”  
  
“But you don’t w-wanna k-kiss me-e-e!” Eren knew he was being unreasonable, but he thought it was fun getting Levi riled up.  
  
“Eren-”  
  
“L-L-Leeeeviiii!”  
  
“Ugh. Such a brat.” Levi yanked Eren towards himself and stood on his tip-toes to plant a big smooch right on his lips.  
  
_Why do I love such a brat?_ Levi certainly didn't know.

* * *

__  
  
Admittedly, the day had started out pretty slow. Just a few customers that Eren had taken care of while Levi supervised and told him ‘not bad’ after he’d managed to scope the correct flavors in a decent manner and used the soft serve machine without fucking up (he nearly made a perfect swirl on his first try!)  
  
Then the lunch rush came in, and people who were out on the hot summer day walking the pier and enjoying the boardwalk, came trickling in.  
  
Eren was a newbie at this, he couldn’t take so many orders at once. It didn’t help they were short staff and Levi was his only backup and not to mention Levi had just stepped out to take a five minute ‘shit break.’  
  
“Sir, this is not _Choco-blast_ , this is _Mocha-explosion_!”  
  
_Honestly, what’s the fucking difference!_ Eren wanted to shout, but he didn’t. He kept a smile plastered on his face, hoping he at least looked perfectly composed. “I’m sorry, Ma’am, but-”  
  
“Don’t use that tone with me! Is there a manager around here, anyone I can speak to about your incompetent behavior-”  
  
“Hey now, leave this young man here alone-”  
  
“Thank you, sir-”  
  
“If anyone’s gonna be yelling here, it’s gonna be _me_! I specifically asked for a chocolate dipped vanilla swirl, and I get this! This is a chocolate, chocolate dipped swirl! That’s too much damn chocolate-”  
  
“Sir, I am-” Eren felt his eye twitching.  
  
“This blizzard has M &ms, not Reese's Pieces like I asked for!”  
  
Eren was going to explode. Everybody seemed to be closing in on him. They were all screaming, bickering amongst each other even, a baby was wailing in the background, and a little hooligan of a child totally just hopped behind the counter and now he’s scooping ice cream with his hands like some kind of barbarian! Levi would be absolutely disgusted at that. “Unsanitary,” he’d sneer and then make Eren clean the mess….  
  
“What. _The fuck._ Is going on in here?” Levi shouted and immediately all the heads in the room snapped to him. For being so short, Levi sure did have a commanding presence. Eren felt a surge of pride for his grouchy boyfriend.  
  
“I can’t do this, I can’t do this alone!” Eren cried. He threw his tacky hat off in frustration.  
  
“Oh, Bright-eyes.” Levi wiped an angry tear from Eren’s cheek.  
  
“Nice going fuckups,” Levi addressed the room of red faced adults, who surprisingly weren’t screaming anymore.  
  
What was it about Levi? Is it cause he’s more scary looking? Is it the unimpressed glint in his eye that managed to tame all these assholes? Are they really scared of a seventeen year old kid?  
  
“It’s this kid’s first day here, first day working _ever_ -”  
  
“I’m not a kid!” Eren interjected.  
  
Levi gave him a withering look. “And you’ve already managed to reduce him to tears,” he continued, “you’re adults, you should be ashamed of yourselves. Where’s your decorum? And you! You especially, where the fuck is your common human decency? Don’t scoop that shit up with your filthy germ-ridden little hands!” The boy Levi was reprimanding looked at him wide-eyed and terrified.  
  
“Now why don’t you flaming ass turds make two lines at both registers and behave like civil fucking people while we take your goddamn orders,” Levi snapped.  
  
People did as told. Some stormed out of the shop angrily, but most had managed to calm down considerably. Eren wiped away his tears, washed his hands, and got back to work. Levi had definitely saved him a meltdown.

* * *

__  
  
“So I quit.”  
  
“You did? I think after that horrid experience no customer could beat that, so technically speaking, the worst of it is over…”  
  
“Yeah, but,” Eren looked around to make sure no one was around to hear him even though they were sitting out in his own goddamn backyard, “I had a dream last night,” he whispered.  
  
“Was it a wet one?” Levi deadpanned.  
  
Eren narrowed his eyes at him. “You think you’re so hilarious.”  
  
“It’s not anything to be afraid of, babe. It’s normal for kids going through puberty...who knows, maybe you’ll finally grow a couple chest hairs now?”  
  
“Levi, I’m trying to tell you something serious! I had a _nightmare_ ,” Eren stated.  
  
Levi gave a long suffering sigh. “About what, babe?”  
  
“There was this huge ice cream cone chasing me around! I was just jogging through the woods all peacefully and then all of a sudden I get this ominous feeling, and I look behind me and this fucking chocolate ice cream soft serve swirl is chasing me, limbs extending out from it’s cookie cone looking like noodles as he sprung along like a bunny on speed!” Eren exclaimed, throwing his hands up, “It had a hideous face and I just _knew_ it was going to eat me! I ran and ran, but it was to no avail. It caught me eventually and lowered me into it’s gaping maw. Some of it’s icing got in my mouth by the way- and it tasted like shit! I realized it was a shit cone all along! It had to be a sign, Levi! A sign that I can no longer work at that godforsaken place!” Eren finished his story, panting heavily as his eyes shifted around, presumably searching the premises for man eating ice-cream cones.  
  
Levi stared at him for a long second, unblinking.  
  
“Levi, say something!”  
  
“What the fuck do I say to that, Eren? Jesus fucking...I think you need professional help, child, I swear to god-”  
  
“I’m not a goddamn child, Levi-”  
  
“I know, I know.” Levi appeased him with a soft, lingering kiss. “Wanna go bug Sasha at the shop? I’ll buy.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“We'll get your favorite-”  
  
“Levi,” there was a warning in Eren’s tone.  
  
“Shitty Swirl Supreme.”  
  
“I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we be gettin' smutty (^_−)☆ 
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://missxnothiing.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi walks in on Eren doing something...unusual.   
> Or, the chapter in which Levi finds out his boyfriend is a total perv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should note that though the chapters follow the same storyline, they're not in chronological order. For example, last chapter it was summer whereas this particular chapter takes place in the beginning of their relationship (like three to fourish months in to be exact).
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this? I had a hankering for cross dressing? I'm trash and should be properly disposed of??? I D fucking K, man (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ
> 
> Ereri Week prompt 3, CATCH ME/CAUGHT IN THE ACT

Eren was sure he’d locked the door. Ever since that one time Armin came around and caught him...he shuddered, not even wanting to _think_ about that particularly embarrassing encounter. At least it wasn’t his parents. Especially his dad.  
  
Anyway, he was sure he had locked the door, and so when it flew open without so much a creak in warning, he let out a rather...unmanly squeak.  
  
Levi was staring at him wide-eyed. He blinked a couple times, wondering if he was just seeing things or was Eren, his _boyfriend_ , actually in thigh highs and lacy panties? And nothing _but_ thigh highs and panties for that matter...  
  
“Levi, close the goddamn door!” Eren shrieked. He’d been kneeling in front of the full length mirror that Levi wondered why he even owned. Now he was near the bed, wrapping himself in his blue comfort, blush barely discernible against his tan skin.  
  
“Why are you getting mad at me? Haven’t you ever heard of locking a goddamn door?"  
  
“I thought it _was_ locked!” Eren hissed. “And why didn’t you tell me you were coming over?”  
  
Levi shrugged. “Surprise? Your mom let me in. Said to tell you she and your dad went out for dinner and ‘not to wait up.’”  
  
“Still, close the door!”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and shut the door, locking it for extra measure. The click of the lock seemed to appease Eren’s nerves and he plopped down on the bed with a sigh.  
  
“So, uh...I do this sometimes…” Eren muttered, pointedly looking up at the bland ceiling to avoid Levi's gaze.  
  
“Uh huh, whatever for?” Levi asked. His mouth was pulling up at the corner in a vicious smirk.  
  
“Well, ya know...sometimes it...helps me get off,” Eren admitted.  
  
“You stare at yourself in the mirror,” Levi stated.  
  
Eren nodded slightly.  
  
“Isn’t that kind of vain?” And slightly perverted?  
  
“That’s not...I mean, I guess. But it’s not like _you’d_ ever wear something like this,” Eren was grumbling under his breath now, a pout on his lips.  
  
“Oh? Maybe I would. You’ve never asked,” Levi replied coolly.  
  
“Wha? But..we’ve never...um-”  
  
“Had sex? I assumed you were waiting for something-”  
  
“Like?”  
  
“I don’t know, prom night?” Levi snickered.  
  
“Fuck you. I’m definitely not taking you to prom now,” Eren huffed.  
  
“Aw, but babe, I was just about to put on lingerie for you,” Levi teased.  
  
“Are you...serious about this?”  
  
Levi bit his lip, pondering if he’d actually do something so preposterous for his bright-eyed brat of a boyfriend. He nodded with just a bit of hesitance.  
  
Eren smirked, all signs of embarrassment gone for now. He walked over to his closet and rummaged through a pink shopping bag. “Here, I think these will fit,” he threw various pieces of clothing at Levi.  
  
Levi scrutinized the socks he held in his hand- they were knee high and had a cat face printed on the knees. Levi had to admit he thought they were cute. There were matching black frilly underwear and good god, is that… “E-Eren, do you want me to wear a goddamn skirt?” Levi spluttered as he held up the black miniskirt with white polka dots on it.  
  
“Of course. You’ll look cute in it,” Eren replied, grinning at Levi’s face that was slowly tinging pink at the cheeks. His stoic little Levi was getting _flustered_. Eren was silently rejoicing.  
  
“If you say so. Don't you feel embarrassed shopping for shit like this, by the way?"  
  
"Eh, maybe at first. People usually think I'm shopping for my girlfriend or something. Sometimes I go with Mikasa, we get a lot of funny looks."  
  
"Ugh...you haven't like, messed around with my cousin, have you?" Levi's nose scrunched in disgust at the thought.  
  
"Course not. She's one of my best friends. And I still hate her for never mentioning you, she _knew_ I had a crush on you since Junior year and yet-"  
  
"I think that mostly has to do with her not liking me. I used to make her eat mud pies whenever she visited when we were kids. Although in my defense, she would always start it by calling me 'pipsqueak.' Can you believe that shit? Fucking _pipsqueak_."  
  
Eren laughed, "I can definitely believe that. So, Pipsqueak-"  
  
"Don't you fucking start-"  
  
"Are you gonna change or not?"  
  
“Um...yeah, just...t-turn around,” Levi instructed with a minute stutter, once again staring with apprehension at the skirt in his hands.  
  
Eren did as told, deciding not to make a snarky comment lest Levi get mad and call off the whole ridiculous thing. Was it really so ridiculous, Eren wondered. He had after all went shopping for these things with Levi on his mind, wondering how his boyfriend would look in this or that or what he’d think about Eren wearing it himself although knowing his fantasies would most likely never come true…. Seems like today was his lucky day.  
  
“O-okay, you can..uh...turn around,” Levi muttered, hating how awkward he sounded.  
  
Eren turned around to face him and his jaw nearly dropped. He felt his cock twitch just staring at Levi. The knee high kitty socks fit his shapely legs just right, that miniskirt was just high enough to tease a peek of the black lace panties he knew Levi had on, and that light gray tank he had on actually went nicely with the ensemble. His boyfriend looked positively good enough to eat.  
  
“Uh, so... _say_ something, would you?” Levi snapped. His cheeks were probably permanently tinged pink at this point.  
  
Eren swallowed loudly. “You’re...beautiful. Like goddamn, Levi, can I touch you?”  
  
“Of course you can, doofus,” Levi released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and pulled his boyfriend over to him. He reasoned that maybe this wasn't such a shit idea after all, if he got to see Eren all awestruck like that. It made him feel powerful almost.  
  
They kissed gently, reminiscent of their first kiss when Levi had pulled Eren out of that awful Karaoke bar and Eren drove them home as he sang along with the radio even though his voice was already shot by that point, and Levi had actually sung along (he refused to back when they were surrounded by Eren's friends), and Eren parked in his driveway and asked for Levi’s permission before he cupped his face softly between warm hands and stole Levi’s breath away with soft lips and sweet whispers and Levi swore he was drowning in Eren’s scent- made up of sunshine and grass and faded cologne and something that was just purely _Eren_. And Eren had clouded his head and the fog never truly went away.  
  
Eren pulled back for a moment, arms wrapped securely around Levi’s waist, fingers sliding over the lace trim of his skirt. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with," he told him.  
  
“I’m perfectly comfortable. I _want_ you, Eren. Okay? Why are you getting all weird-”  
  
“Well, cause...you’re a virgin, aren’t you?”  
  
Levi’s face felt hot. “And you’re not?” He murmured.  
  
“No,” Eren admitted, “just a few flings, a girl you probably don’t know, a guy that graduated last year...and Horseface,” he didn’t sound particularly pleased to admit the last one.  
  
“Jean?” Levi’s face screwed up in confusion, “I thought you hated him?”  
  
“It’s more of a ‘I want to beat your horsey face in most of the time, but we’ve been bros since elementary school, so I’ve got your back and yeah we might have boned when we were younger and still trying to figure out a thing called sexuality but that’s totally in the past’ type thing.”  
  
“So, he was your first?” Levi questioned.  
  
“Unfortunately,” Eren sighed.  
  
“So...does he have a horse cock?”  
  
“Goddammit, Levi.”  
  
“Kidding.”  
  
“If you feel pressured-”  
  
“Fuck, Eren. Stop it. I’m not feeling pressured, I...I want you to...makelovetome,” the last part of Levi’s sentenced was horribly rushed. He fought against another blush.  
  
“What was that? I didn’t quite get that,” Eren said.  
  
“I _said_!” Levi snapped, he pulled roughly at Eren’s messy brown hair, “I want you to make love to me, you asshat!”  
  
“I feel like these words were meant for a kinder tone,” Eren teased.  
  
“Eren!”  
  
“But nonetheless, your wish, is my command.” Eren backed them up to where his bed lay in the center of the room, let Levi maneuver himself to the middle of the king sized bed. Levi carelessly threw off his shirt and opened up his arms which Eren took as an invitation to crawl over and on top of him.  
  
They exchanged heated kisses, tongues twining sinuously, drinking into each other's mouth as they rolled their hips together. Levi could feel Eren’s warm, stiff cock pressing against his through the thin material of the panties he had on, he hiked his own skirt up in order to feel more of that delicious cock to cock contact.  
  
Eren pulled away from his mouth to shimmy down his legs. He kissed a bent knee before reaching to tug down Levi’s skirt, slip his legs out of it and throw it somewhere across the room. “Getting in the way more than I thought it would,” he reasoned.  
  
Levi just nodded, feeling slightly self conscious as Eren peered at the frilly black panties he was wearing. He knew his cock was straining against the restrictive material, probably leaving a noticeable damp spot. He shuddered in pleasure when Eren placed a light kiss to his crotch. Then he was slinking the panties down and allowing Levi’s erection to spring free.  
  
“ _Eren_ ,” Levi breathed when he took the tip of his cock into his warm, wet mouth. He sucked at the tip lightly, tongued his slit until Levi was panting, sure he’d come from that alone, but then he was bobbing his head and sucking like no tomorrow and swirling his tongue and fuck Levi could barely stand it he had to tangle one hand in Eren’s hair and bite at the other to keep from making embarrassing obscene noises.  
  
When Eren pulled away, Levi was a panting mess just on the verge of cumming and he nearly cried with how bad he needed release. Eren reached over to the nightstand, grabbed a bottle of lube out of the drawer along with a condom and popped the lid. Levi watched with frustration and an aching cock as Eren got his fingers lubed up, and then one of said fingers was prodding at his puckered entrance. Levi was surprisingly nervous for someone who regularly fingered himself, but the thought of prepping his ass just for Eren’s cock- and as they’d jerked each other off a couple times before, Levi knew Eren's dick was pretty decently sized and bigger than anything he dared put up there- he rightfully feared for his tight virgin ass…  
  
But then Eren had two fingers in him and was massaging and relentlessly prodding at his sweet spot, just the right fucking place as he scissored and stretched him open and Levi could no longer bring himself to care about such things, for he was too busy just _feeling_.  
  
“Ready, Levi?”  
  
Levi could only nod since he still felt breathless. Eren rolled down his own white laced panties, slipped on a condom and drizzled his cock with lube, palming it to get it thoroughly coated, and finally pushed into him. And when that warm thick dick was stretching him and _filling_ him in such a foreign and beautiful way, all Levi could do was moan at the pleasure of feeling fully and completely connected to the man he so loves.  
  
With each thrust and meeting of hips, Eren’s cock brushed against his prostate deliciously. He moaned like a wanton whore when Eren started tugging at his dick, jerking him off with a pace that didn’t quite match the harsh rhythm of his hips.  
  
“Fuck...L-Levi, you’re s-so g-good. And...uhn...hot i-inside...ah…”  
  
“E-Eren, Eren, Eren!” He was practically chanting his name at this point, clawing at his back as Eren drove into him.  
  
They locked into a heated kiss, pulling back slightly to gasp into each other’s mouths as they reached their peak, Eren’s thrusts becoming more sporadic and gradually slowing once Levi came all over his hand and their abdomens, leaving behind sticky streamers of white. Levi swore he could feel the throb of Eren’s dick as he found his release. He found the sensation oddly pleasurable.  
  
Eren rolled off him and collapsed onto his back after discarding of the condom. They were left a heap of sweaty, panting messes. When they finally caught their breath moments later and chose to lay cuddling in a warm, blissful worn out silence. Eren kissed the top of Levi’s head, black hair still mussed and just a little damp.  
  
“How was it?” Eren whispered.  
  
“Eren, you fuckface, that was amazing,” Levi muttered, planting a delicate kiss to his bare chest.  
  
“It was your first time, I don’t want you to regret it, or what if it wasn’t like you thought it would-”  
  
“I don’t regret it. I could never regret that, you shitmonger. And I never really thought of how it would be. I mean I read up on it and stuff…” Levi trailed off.  
  
Eren chortled. “You researched gay sex? Like proper research with books and-”  
  
“Shut up! What’s so wrong with that? You can’t go in not knowing anything and then end up with a torn rectum or some shit…”  
  
“I’m sorry! I’m just picturing you with your glasses and your stoic expression, all studious as you look up how to…” Eren shook his head, “and plus, some things can’t be researched down to a T, you just have to go in with passion, pure instinct, rely on trust, love, get-”  
  
“You literally just need to remember lube and prepping and the prostate is like two inches in although it might vary and-”  
  
“Lee?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Make me, Brat.”  
  
And so Eren did with a sweet kiss to Levi’s lips.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're embarrassing. And so am I. I'm not sure if this was totally cringe-worthy, smut's not really my forte (in fact, every few minutes during editing, I had to take a break to giggle. I wish I was lying (*´_ゝ｀.)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's be my tumblr. Come bother me cause I'm a nice fucking loser, alright?](http://missxnothiing.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi decide to take a drive one hot summer night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I caught a case of the fluffs (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ It was a really sweet chapter to write. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Ereri week prompt 4, FIREFLIES.

Eren and Levi were bored out of there minds one humid summer night so they decided to take a drive down to this place Armin had told Eren about. It was supposedly a peaceful clearing a ways into the surrounding woods.  
  
“Looks like a place you take people to murder them,” Eren muttered as they drove down a narrow dirt path. The only light came from the headlights seeing as the trees on either side of them obscured the dim moonlight.  
  
“I think you shouldn’t trust Armin so blindly. If something pops out at us, I’m fucking ditching you so fast…” Levi said, unconsciously leaning away from the passenger side window and closer to Eren.  
  
“That hurts, Lee. Especially since I would totally fight off a serial killer for you.”  
  
“You would _try_ ,” Levi corrected, “and most likely fail.”  
  
Eren rolled his eyes. “Glad you have so much faith in me.”  
  
“Ha, you know it, babe.”  
  
The trees opened up to a small grassy meadow with a shallow pond at the center of it. Eren shut off the car and they hopped out.  
  
“I’m not sitting on the ground, not even with this, there’s bugs and _dirt_ ,” Levi complained when Eren threw the thick blanket he’d gotten from the backseat into his arms.  
  
Eren sighed. “Seriously? You little germaphobe. We’ll sit on the hood then,” he reasoned.  
  
So they did just that, after Eren pulled the car up a little closer so they could properly appreciate the pond and the way the moonlight reflected off the water in an almost ethereal glow.  
  
“What’s that?” Levi asked as Eren pulled something out of the pocket of his shorts.  
  
“A flask, obviously.”  
  
“I know that, dumbass, I meant _what’s in it_?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. Some brand of whiskey.” Eren shrugged, bringing the silver flask up to his lips before pausing to look at Levi, “why, wanna try some?”  
  
“Why not.” Levi took the flask from his hand. He took a sip, and then another. “Tastes gross,” he finally said, face passive and unimpressed as he handed the flask back to Eren.  
  
“A little,” Eren agreed, continuing to drink it nonetheless.  
  
“I’ll have you know that was my first taste of alcohol. You’re a bad influence, Eren Jaeger.”  
  
Eren smirked. “And proud of it.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and tipped his head back to appreciate the sky and the timid breeze that only just relieved from the stickiness of the humid summer night.  
  
“Hey, Lee, look at that,” Eren nudged him in his side to get his attention and pointed forward at the softly rippling water. At first, Levi thought Eren was pointing at the ugly little frog that’d just hopped out of the water, but then he caught sight of a faint twinkling light. More yellow little spots of light showed up, slowing gliding against the night, illuminating the water they glided above.  
  
“Fireflies,” Levi murmured, almost entranced at the sight.  
  
“They’re beautiful,” Eren said. He reached to take Levi’s hand into his own and interlaced their fingers tightly, turning to stare intently at his boyfriend.  
  
“If you say some cheesy shit like ‘but not as beautiful as you’, I will dump your ass right here and now,” Levi stated.  
  
Eren pouted. “You’re no fun,” he grumbled softly before turning back to stare at the fireflies.  
  
“Fireflies communicate to each with their light. They mostly use it to attract mates though,” Levi said.  
  
“Would that be like the equivalent of me somehow making my dick glow in the dark?”  
  
“Remember that time you used a glow in the dark condom? It was dark as shit in my room and your dick was literally the only thing I could see-”  
  
“You made me stand up and do the ‘helicopter’ for your own sick amusement,” Eren snorted at the memory.  
  
“It’s kind of sad though, they only live long enough to mate and lay eggs.”  
  
“So they fuck, make babies, and drop dead?”  
  
“Essentially. You know, scientists aren’t even sure what they eat. It might be because their adult life stage is so short that they don’t _need_ to eat. Although it’s been said that some species of fireflies actually feed on other fireflies,” Levi said.  
  
“What? That’s fucked up. That’s like...cannibalism. And here I was, thinking these little bastards were pretty and magical and shit.” Eren shook his head in disgust.  
  
“They _are_ pretty,” Levi countered. He scooted closer to Eren’s side and sighed in contentment when the older boy draped an arm around him.  
  
Eren nuzzled his nose into his hair, “ _You’re_ pretty.”  
  
“Goddammit, Eren. You wanna be cheesy? I’ll give you cheesy,” Levi said with a tone of conviction. He turned to face Eren fully. He placed a hand on the boy’s cheek as he stared into his favorite blue-green eyes with what he hopped was an intense, but soft, gaze. “Eren,” he lowered his voice just a smidge, enough to what he hoped could be classified as sexy, “these fireflies are beautiful and bright, there’s no denying that, but they have nothing on your gorgeous fucking eyeballs, Bright-eyes.”  
  
Eren looked taken aback. He stared at Levi for a long moment. “Holy shit, Levi, that was almost smooth,” he finally said.  
  
“ _Almost?_ Please, that was way better than anything that’s ever come out of your shitty pie-hole,” Levi snapped. He hoped it was too dark for Eren to see the pink dusting his cheeks.  
  
“Aw, really? Even better than when I say, _I love you_?”  
  
“Eren-”  
  
“Cause I do, I really do. I love your hair,” he twirled a strand of it between his fingers just for emphasis, “I love your eyes,” he removed Levi’s glasses only to put them on top his own head, ignoring Levi’s grumbled protests. Levi’s eyes fluttered closed when Eren placed a delicate kiss above his eyelid, “I love your nose,” he kissed the tip of it, “I love your lips,” his lips brushed lightly against the corner of Levi’s mouth, “but most of all, I love _you_ , Levi. You with your dorky firefly facts and your shitty humor. You’re crude but you’re not a bad person...even if others might not see it so clearly. But fuck other people,  _you're_ my favorite person. You’re so strong and smart and it’s intimidating because I _know_ you deserve someone better than me. But I’ll cherish you forever if you let me, because I love you with all my heart,” Eren stated.  
  
If he wasn’t staring so intently into Levi’s stormy grey eyes, he might not have noticed the slight widening of them, and if the moonlight wasn’t so illuminating, he might not have noticed the warm flush of Levi’s cheek or the slight trembling of his lips.  
  
“Are you tearing up, Levi?”  
  
“Shut up, I’m not...It’s cause you kidnapped my damn glasses, I need those to see, ya know? I think something flew into my eye…”  
  
Eren chuckled and handed him his glasses back, Levi not so discreetly wiped at a drop of moisture under his eye before putting them back on.  
  
He crawled into Eren’s lap and placed an unsuspecting kiss to his lips. “I love you, Eren,” he whispered against the warmth of his mouth. They rested their foreheads against each other for a moment before pulling away to spread out on the hood of the car, continuing to watch the fireflies dance in the night.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really think that was the fluffiest thing I've ever written. I almost gagged a few times while writing it （　´∀｀）  
> Comments are appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://missxnothiing.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi end up getting the leads (not really) in a school play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I was like how does one add mythology into a high school au? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Ereri Week prompt 5, MYTHOLOGY.

_  
_ “Argh! This is so stupid!” Eren chucked the script in his hand across the room.  
  
Mikasa stared unimpressed as the pages fluttered to the floor.  
  
“Whoa there, tough guy, take it easy,” Jean whistled teasingly.  
  
“Eren, what’s your problem _now_?” Mikasa groaned. It’d been the third time Eren had gotten upset within the past half hour they’d been rehearsing.  
  
“This is bullshit, complete bullshit!” Eren shouted, “I’m not a fucking actor, how the hell does Shadis expect me to pull this off? Oh right, he _doesn’t_. The old bastard just wants to embarrass me...torture me even.” Eren grumbled as he hopped off the low rise stage in the center of the room.  
  
“Eren, I think you’re being over dramatic,” Mikasa sighed, squinting her eyes shut as she rubbed at her temples. She was surely developing a headache.  
  
“We’re getting nowhere with this,” Jean said, “I can’t believe you roped me into this shit too, Jaeger.”  
  
“It’s _your_ fault in the first place, Horse-bastard! You were the one who threw the first punch, you were the one who pissed Coach off and _You. Are. The. One._ That called Mr. Woerman a pansy!” Eren was screeching now, having stalked closer to Jean so he could grab the collar of his shirt in his fists and yank him down to scream in his face. Jean let Eren shake him around with a dazed expression on his face, all he could really comprehend was that his eardrums felt like they might start bleeding soon.  
  
“...The fuck are you idiots doing?” The doors to the Drama room flew open without warning even though they were sure they’d locked the doors (Eren said he didn’t want to be caught dead doing something as humiliating as this.)  
  
“Levi!” Eren greeted his boyfriend of exactly two weeks happily as he dropped Jean so fast he fell on his ass.  
  
“Dammit, Jaeger,” Jean groaned from his spot on the floor.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Eren questioned as Levi walked into the room with a girl he’d never seen before trailing obediently behind him.  
  
Levi twirled the keys to the Drama room on his finger. “Petra needed help painting sets for the upcoming play. But I feel like the correct question is, what are _you_ doing here?”  
  
Eren narrowed his eyes a little at the girl standing too close to his boyfriend for comfort. _So this is Petra?_ he thought. He’d heard some things about ‘Petra’ from Levi’s friend, Hanji. She’d said something about Petra having a little ‘crush’ on Levi even though she apparently also liked this other guy (Rowrow? Oluo...what was his name again?) and was just waiting around for him to grow some balls and ask her out…  
  
Eren _guessed_ Petra was cute enough. She looked a tad uncomfortable at the moment, but her short strawberry-blonde hair and large amber eyes were really pretty.  
  
Eren slinked over to Levi, wrapped an arm around his waist as he pulled him to his side and started placing kisses all over his face.  
  
“Gross, quit slobbering on me like a fucking dog,” Levi muttered as he halfheartedly pushed Eren’s face away.  
  
Eren grinned, satisfied that he’d thoroughly ‘marked his territory.’ Maybe Levi did have reason to equate him to a dog after all.  
  
“Haven’t seen you around in a while, Pipsqueak,” Mikasa smirked at the frown Levi gave the nickname.  
  
“Aw, is that your way of saying you miss me, Mik _-ass-_ a?”  
  
Mikasa huffed and turned her head away from him, “No. But I do miss Auntie Kuchel.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. “Bring your ass over for tea once in a while then.”  
  
“Tea? What’re you, British?” Jean snorted.  
  
“Shut up, Jean,” Levi and Mikasa snapped at the same time.  
  
Jean put his hands up in mock surrender. “Oh no, I’ve upset the Ackerbitches,” he jeered.  
  
Everyone chose to ignore him.  
  
“So, are you guys going to be in the play?” Petra asked.  
  
Eren made a whining sound. “More like forced to be,” he admitted.  
  
“I don’t follow?” Levi said.  
  
“See, it all started when Horseface made a comment about my mom…”  
  
_Everyone was panting after a particularly intense practice. Nerves were on edge since the team was set to face off against their sworn enemy- Sina High come next game day.  
  
Eren felt like he was gonna overheat as the unforgiving sun poured down on them. He raised a water bottle over his head and let it drench his hair.  
  
“Hey, Jaeger, what the fuck was that fumble? Who taught you how to throw a damn football, your mother?” Jean taunted. He threw an empty Gatorade bottle at Eren’s feet.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Horseface!” Eren spat, feeling way too tired to deal with Jean’s neighing.  
  
“Don’t talk so lightly to your Captain, Jean,” Reiner warned, trying to ward off an impending fight.  
  
“Well the damn ‘Captain’ is an incompetent _ joke _!” Jean shouted.  
  
“Say that shit again, Horse bastard!” Eren sneered.  
  
“I fucking will! You were playing like a little bitch today, you’re pissing me off and...I bet your mother _ did _teach you how to throw like a pansy. What else she teach you, Jaeger? She teach you how to suck a good dick, too?” Jean was in his face now as he gave a light shove to Eren’s chest.  
  
“Fuck, _ you _!” Eren spat, shoving him in retaliation. He stumbled back a couple steps.  
  
“Damn it, Jaeger!” Jean shouted, his hands balling into fists.  
  
“What, gonna hit me, Jean-bo? I’d like to see you tr-”  
  
A right hook to the face cut Eren off. His teeth scraped painfully against his tongue and he tasted blood that he spat at the ground before pouncing on Jean. They went down in a flurry of flailing limbs and curses. No one could pull them apart, so the team just opted to watch the fight, some even cheering in encouragement.  
  
Until, of course, they heard the harsh blaring of a whistle.  
  
“Shadis’ eyes are bulging out of his head, again,” Bertolt commented with a wary tone.  
  
“He must be really pissed,” Connie muttered.  
  
“Jaeger! Kirschtein! WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK, ARE YOU TWO _ IDIOTS _SEEKING TO ACCOMPLISH FROM PUNCHING EACH OTHER’S LIGHTS OUT!” Coach Shadis pulled one boy off the other and threw them to the ground.  
  
Eren and Jean looked up their raging coach with just a hint of fear in their eyes. They were both in various states of dishevelment- a black eye on Jean’s part, a split lip and bruised jaw on Eren’s, though both of their hair resembled a rat’s nest.  
  
“It was him, _ he _started it!” Jean was quick to yell, jabbing an accusatory finger at Eren.  
  
“He threw the first punch!” Eren scoffed.  
  
“I DO NOT CARE _ WHO _STARTED_ WHAT _! THE ONLY THING I CARE ABOUT IS THAT TWO_ TEAMMATES _ARE FIGHTING! JAEGER, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A GODDAMN EXEMPLARY TEAM PLAYER! A LEADER! THIS IS THE SHIT I GET!? HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO LEAD THE TEAM TO VICTORY, WHEN YOU CAN’T EVEN KEEP ONE ROWDY FUCKHEAD IN LINE?”  
  
“I-I’m sorry, sir,” Eren muttered, wanting to shrink into himself and away from the vicious glare his coach was giving him.  
  
“WHAT WAS THAT?! I CAN’T HEAR YA, BOY!” Coach Shadis yelled.  
  
“I SAID I’M SORRY, COACH! IT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN, COACH!” Eren shouted.  
  
“YOU’RE DAMN WELL RIGHT IT WON’T! NOW I WANT BOTH YOUR ASSES IN DETENTION TOMORROW!”  
  
“Aw man, pansy ass Woerman is monitoring detention this week. Last time he made me read over his stupid play scripts as punishment,” Jean groaned.  
  
“WHAT DID YOU CALL MR. WOERMAN, BOY?!” Coach Shadis yelled.  
  
“I CALLED HIM A GODDAMN PANSY, SIR! I mean, he teaches theatre for crying out loud,” Jean snickered.  
  
Shadis looked like his eyes were about to pop right out of his head. His jabbed a finger in Jean’s face, “THAT’S MY LITTLE BROTHER, KIRSCHTEIN! DID YOU JUST INSULT MY BROTHER?!”  
  
“Oh shit,” Reiner murmured.  
  
“That vein in his forehead looks like it’s about to pop,” Connie whispered conspicuously.  
  
“I-I...uh...didn’t mean to…” Jean spluttered, cringing under Shadis’ glare.  
  
“YOU KNOW, WHAT? I HAVE A VERY SPECIAL FORM OF PUNISHMENT IN LINE FOR YOU TWO FUCKS!”  
  
_ “...and so that’s how Jean and I ended up forced into the school play. I didn’t actually think Mr. Woerman would go for it, but Shadis kinda intimidated him into it. Seems like Coach’s punishment is to force us to embarrass ourselves in front of the whole goddamn school,” Eren said.  
  
“You’re both dumb asses,” Levi sighed in exasperation.  
  
“That’s one thing we can agree on,” Mikasa told him.  
  
“I am offended!” Jean gasped. Once again, everyone ignored him.  
  
“What even is the shitty play?” Levi questioned.  
  
“I told you it was an original, Levi, don’t you pay attention?” Petra rolled her eyes.  
  
“It’s about Greek myths and shit,” Eren clarified, “ I’m cast as fucking Persephone. Horseface over here is Hades. He can’t even pronounce the names right...god help us.” He groaned.  
  
“Well with the way it’s fucking spelt, you’d think it’d be pronounced Per-see-fon!” Jean shouted.  
  
“Per-sef-uh-nee! What is so hard about that?” Eren exclaimed.  
  
“Your fucking face!”  
  
“That don’t make no sense!”  
  
“Stop it!” Mikasa whacked both Eren and Jean in the head with her rolled up script.  
  
“Stay out of it, Demeter!” Jean snapped at her.  
  
“Then give me my daughter back!” She retorted.  
  
“I’m not a girl!” Eren whined.  
  
“Why don’t you fucks shut up and actually do something productive?!”  
  
Five minutes later and the room was peacefully silent as Levi and Petra worked on painting the half finished sets, Eren lounged around on stage going over his script, Jean silently sobbed into the floor, and Mikasa sat absentmindedly picking at her nails feeling grateful that the rest of the cast and crew wanted nothing to do with the two jocks so they had the whole classroom to themselves.  
  
“This play is shit,” Eren murmured, “and Hades is an asshole.”  
  
“Why?” Jean lifted his head up from the floor.  
  
“Cause he just is. He kidnapped Persephone and forced her to be bound to the underworld for like all eternity,” Eren said.  
  
“Did he really, though? I mean maybe she wanted-”  
  
“He tricked her into eating the pomegranate seeds!”  
  
“Well…” Jean figured he couldn’t argue with that, “kidnapping people _is_ kind of a douchey thing to do.”  
  
“Do you think she eventually came to love him like some people say?” Petra mused.  
  
“Hell no,” Eren scoffed.  
  
“I heard Hades actually wasn’t all that bad, he just hung out in the underworld and wasn’t he like the most chill of the gods? Unlike Zeus, Zeus was an ass,” Jean said.  
  
“I think all these myths are stupid. Weren’t all the gods assholes in some way?” Levi said.  
  
“My favorite is Athena,” Mikasa muttered.  
  
“I think the big three- Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were just power driven dickheads,” Eren said. “Hey, Levi, go over my lines with me.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Cause Jean is a lazy horse.”  
  
“I am meditating!”  
  
“You were literally just crying into the ground!”  
  
“Fuck off, Jaeger.”  
  
“Why the fuck not?” Levi sighed.  
  
“Let’s do this properly, why don’t we? The show is next week after all, and Eren you need all the help you can get,” Mikasa said, “alright, Levi, stand over there...Eren, you enter from that side of the stage...hey, put your flower crown on and _leave_ it on! Okay now go there. Petra, narrate,” she instructed.  
  
“Uh...okay.” Petra took the extra script Mikasa handed her and began to read, “one day Persephone, child of Demeter and Zeus and goddess of spring growth, was enjoying a leisurely stroll through a beautiful grassy field when she happened across a stunning yellow flower.”  
  
Eren danced across the stage, gasping comically as he spotted the fake yellow flower laid across the stage. He bent down to admire it.  
  
“Oh my gods, Zeus. Look at that butt,” Levi spoke in a monotone voice as he pretended to read the script in his hands, “have you ever seen something so beautiful? Dear brother, help me get that booty.”  
  
“What? That’s not what the line says!” Eren squeaked, looking scandalized as he stood straight up and tried to cover his ass with his hands.  
  
“But, brother, that hoe be my daughter,” Mikasa spoke in a lowered voice, Zeus’ lines obviously altered.  
  
“Don’t encourage him!” Eren yelled, but they just ignored him.  
  
“So? Do I look like I giveth a fuck?”  
  
“Nah, bro, you really don’t. I think I can trick the dumb broad for ya. Demeter will be sooo pissed!”  
  
“Persephone tried to pluck the enchanting flower, but it would not budge. It took all her energy as she kept pulling and pulling. Eventually, it gave, and Persephone was delighted-”  
  
“It’s so pretty,” Eren gushed, gripping the flower in his hands.  
  
“But then her delight turned to fright when she noticed the hole that the freshly picked flower had left behind in the Earth, was beginning to grow in size-”  
  
“Oh no! The ground is splitting open!” Eren cried dramatically.  
  
“And this is the part where the trap door on the stage opens,” Petra said. The main stage in the auditorium was much bigger than this one and much more suitable for putting on a show. “The scene changes, background switches to the underworld, Hades is in place center stage and Persephone ‘falls’ from the ceiling (are they really gonna put you on wires, Eren?) and into Hades awaiting arms.”  
  
Levi let out an exasperated ‘why the fuck am I even doing this?’ sigh as he stood as instructed and Eren pretty much threw himself into his arms so fast his flower crown nearly fell off his head. It looked like Levi was dipping him.  
  
“W-who are you?” Eren questioned, breathlessly.  
  
“Hades. ‘Sup?” Levi said, popping the ‘p'.  
  
“Why am I here?”  
  
“Cause you’re my wife now, duh.” Levi rolled his eyes.  
  
“But I don’t wanna be your wife!” Eren protested.  
  
“Too bad, _Wifey_!”  
  
“Meanwhile, back on Earth, Demeter just begun to realize her daughter had vanished,” Petra narrated.  
  
“Where is she? Where _is my daughter_?!” Mikasa screeched.  
  
“Demeter went mad and searched for her daughter everywhere. She was so heartbroken, she even neglected her duties as Goddess of Grain and Growth. The plants withered and died around her along with her hope. Eventually, someone took pity on her and told her to go see the all knowing Helios for help.”  
  
“Yo, so I heard Helios knows where yo lil’ bitch went off to,” Jean said.  
  
“That’s not the line, Horseface! Is anyone even _trying_ to stick to the script?”  
  
“Thank you, kind sir!” Mikasa said.  
  
“Helios tells Demeter he saw Persephone get taken away, but also makes the mistake of trying to persuade Demeter…”  
  
“Hey, Demeter. Hades isn’t so bad, he rules like one third of the fuckin’ universe, I think he’s a great fit for Persephone!” Jean said.  
  
“No, fuck you,” Mikasa spat.  
  
“Demeter was so mad, she forbid the trees to bear fruit and the Earth to nurture vegetables.”  
  
“If this crazy bitch keeps this up, the Earth will fall into famine and humankind will starve!” Jean exclaimed.  
  
“So Zeus allowed her to get Persephone back. Demeter went to beg Hades…”  
  
“Hades, you bastard! Give me my daughter back. She doesn’t belong here!” Mikasa stormed over to Levi and Eren.  
  
“This doesn’t sound like begging,” Petra muttered although she knew she shouldn’t be surprised as it seemed everyone had abandoned sticking to their scripts long ago.  
  
“Nah.”  
  
“Mommy, save me! Save me from this meanie-head!” Eren tried to cling to Mikasa.  
  
“Don’t you want to rule the underworld with me?” Levi pulled him back.  
  
“No!”  
  
“Let her go!” Mikasa grabbed ahold of Eren’s arm, Levi grabbed the other and then they were suddenly playing tug-of-war.  
  
Eren felt like his arms were about to be pulled from their sockets, but the only thing running through his mind was _hey, at least it’s not a musical.  
  
_ “Can’t we settle this like mature Gods?” Jean said.  
  
“Fuck off, Zeus!” Levi spat.  
  
“How could you allow this?!” Mikasa shouted.  
  
“Whoa, chill," Jean held his hands up, "I can settle this. How about a compromise?”  
  
“What do you suggest?”  
  
“Persephone can live on Earth half of the time, and the other half will be spent here in the underworld."  
  
“Hmm...” Mikasa pretended to think it over, “I guess so," she finally said.  
  
“Coolio, glad we have that all straightened out."  
  
“Alright, but before you go, Wifey, you have to eat deez nuts.”  
  
“Levi, they’re fucking pomegranate seeds.”  
  
“So? Put ‘em in your goddamn mouth.”  
  
“And after eating the seeds, Persephone was doomed to return to the Underworld for four months of the year. However, she was allowed to return to her Earth mother, Demeter, for two-thirds of the year."  
  
"So you mean, I'm like stuck with this asshole?"  
  
"Demeter returned to Olympus with Persephone and restored the Earth’s fertility. When the time came for Persephone to return to the Underworld, the Earth became colder and less fertile until her re-emergence. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is why we have Spring and Winter,” Petra concluded.  
  
“Or ya know, it’s cause of the tilt of the Earth’s axis as it revolves around the sun...but whatever,” Jean snorted.  
  
“Quit being a funsucker, Horseface.”  
  
“What about any of this was _fun_?”  
  
“Fuck you-”  
  
The doors to the classroom banged open as someone stepped inside. “I was watching through the window. Your improve is atrocious,” Mr. Woerman stated.  
  
“I think we made the play better,” Mikasa argued.  
  
Mr. Woerman shook his head. “I think I’m just glad you guys are only a small part of the main production. Anyway, you! Who are you?” He asked, pointing at Levi.  
  
Levi raised an eyebrow. “Levi Ackerman,” he answered warily.  
  
“Great, you’re the new Hades!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’d be perfect for it! Jean, you’ve been moved to backstage.”  
  
“Thank fuck.”  
  
“That’s not fair!” Eren protested, “Why do _I_ still have to suffer…”  
  
“Mr. Woerman, you can’t honestly-”  
  
“Ah, look at the time, I have to go wash my hair. Mr. Ackerman, I expect to see you at rehearsals tomorrow.” Mr. Woerman left the room in a rush.  
  
“What the fuck just happened?” Levi muttered to himself.

* * *

 _  
  
_ “You look great, Lee,” Eren teased.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, at least I’m not wearing a wig and padded bra,” he sneered.  
  
Eren was in fact, wearing a wig and padded bra along with a pastel green summer dress, ballet flats, and that godawful multicolored pastel flower crown. He even had eye-makeup that elongated his lashes and brought out the color of his eyes along with lipstick that- Levi begrudgingly thought- made his pouty lips look even more inviting.  
  
“Jaeger, you shaved your legs for this shit?” Jean snickered.  
  
“Aren’t you supposed to be on lighting or something?” Eren questioned.  
  
“I’m hiding from the Stage Manager,” Jean admitted.  
  
“Hey, Kirschtein!” Someone called.  
  
“Whoops, gotta go!” He took off running. “Break a neck or whatever!” He called over his shoulder, giving a thumbs up.  
  
“It’s break a leg, you dumb ass!”  
  
Backstage was a mess as people ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.  
  
“Five Minutes, guys!” Someone shouted.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Levi groaned, “I really hate you, you know,” he told Eren.  
  
Eren just grinned and pecked his cheek. “I mean it though, you look really great.”  
  
They tried to go for a bad boy look to counteract Eren’s innocent flowery look. Levi had swapped his glasses for contacts and was wearing tattered black skinny jeans, a black tank and a black leather jacket. His pissed off scowl completed the look perfectly.  
  
“Whatever. I hope people recognize you and mock you for the rest of the semester.”  
  
Eren just rolled his eyes and reached to take Levi’s hand.  
  
“And I hope Sina pummels your asses this Friday-”  
  
“Hey! That’s taking it a little far-”  
  
“And I hope you get stage fright and puke all over the audience so we can fucking go home early…”  
  
“Sounds nice, to be honest.”  
  
“Know what else sounds nice? My foot up your ass.”  
  
“It’s _SHOWTIME_ , guys! _”_  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man it was really pointless, but the chapter was fun to write so... （＾_＾）
> 
>  
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://missxnothiing.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vicious storm sweeps through town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it might be over dramatic and cliche but hell I thought it was sweet...
> 
> Ereri week prompt 6, STORM

Levi groaned as he slaved away over another mundane essay. College apps sucked absolute balls. At least he’d already finished his homework in class, otherwise he’d go insane. He didn’t think his grade would suffer any even if he hadn’t done the homework, though for Levi it was the principle of the thing. He hated not getting work done. Senior year was supposed to be chill, and yet his teachers still insisted on piling work on innocent students like the sadistic assholes they were.  
  
Levi’s phone buzzed against the desk, catching his attention. He looked at the caller ID with a hopeful expression but was sorely disappointed at the name flashing on the screen. He rolled his eyes as he answered the call, “What do you want, Shitty-glasses?”  
  
“Hey, Short-baby, wanna come out and play?” Hanji sounded too enthusiastic for...what was it, ten o’clock at night on a dreary Friday?  
  
“It’s raining, moron.” Levi found the harsh patter against the window pane and the thrum of it on the ceiling distracting.  
  
“Exactly! We should go dance in it!”  
  
“Hanji, I’m hanging up.”  
  
“No, no! Levi-”  
  
He ended the call with no remorse and dropped his phone unceremoniously on the desk. He groaned tilting his head back and pushed his glasses up so he could rub at his tired eyes.  
  
His phone buzzed again, just once, and he peeked at the text Hanji left _Its ok Shortbby I forgive u 4 hanging up on me (_ _っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ_ Levi gave a long, suffering sigh.  
  
He pushed his way up from his desk chair and wandered downstairs to stretch his legs and get something to drink.  
  
The house was silent since his mother was working the night shift. Levi flipped on light switches as he made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He could hear tree limbs banging against the windows and- if he really listened- just the lightest whisper of wind.  
  
When he walked back into his room with a glass of cool water in hand, he noticed his cell was vibrating furiously against the desk again. He slammed his glass down and answered the call.  
  
“Hanji, I swear to fuck, I will crawl through the phone and kick your ass-”  
  
“Wow, Lee. Hello to you too,” the voice on the other line chuckled.  
  
“Eren?” Levi immediately perked up (not that he’d admit it though).  
  
“No, it’s Satan calling to make reservations for your stay in hell.”  
  
“You’re not amusing, ya know.”  
  
“Mm, I know. I just...wanted to hear your voice,” Eren told him.  
  
Levi rolled his eyes though he knew Eren couldn’t see it. “Don’t get all sappy on me, Bright-eyes,” he muttered even though he missed Eren's voice (and Eren in general) something fierce.  
  
“Aw, don’t you miss me too? Admit it, you need me,” Eren teased.  
  
“Like a hole in the head...aren’t you coming home this weekend anyway?” Levi questioned.  
  
“Uh...about that…” Eren trailed off.  
  
Levi stopped pacing around the room (he tended to do that when he was on the phone) and narrowed his eyes. “You _are_ coming, right?”  
  
“I can’t. I’m swamped with assignments and have a huge test coming up…”  
  
“Eren, I haven’t seen you in two fucking months. You’re only an hour away, this shouldn’t be this hard!”  
  
“I’m sorry, Lee,” Eren sounded guilty.  
  
_No you’re not_ , Levi wanted to say, just to be spiteful. Wanted to throw a childish fit because his boyfriend didn’t seem to have time for him anymore. Perhaps he just didn’t feel like making time, and maybe the assignments were nothing more than an excuse. He probably had new friends he’d rather hang with (hell, Levi _knows_ he’s made a ton of new friends by now because Eren’s so outgoing and _bright_ and attracts people to him like moths to a flame. Eren is everything Levi’s not). He’s probably realized how boring Levi is, how much better he could do, how much better he _deserved_.  
  
That’s probably why the phone calls were dwindling, the Skype sessions were cut shorter, the texts were starting to disappear all together and, fuck, he’d been antsy all this week waiting for fucking _anything_ that showed Eren hadn’t completely forgotten about him. Levi’s heart filled with dread at the thought that he was slowly losing the person he’s come to love most in this world.  
  
“Hey, Eren,” his voice sounded strained with the lump that was suddenly in his throat, “do you think that...this is working out?”  
  
“What is?”  
  
Levi huffed through his nose. “ _This_...us,” he said as he tried to blink against the stinging feel of tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
“What?” Eren sounded bewildered, “of course it is! Why would you-”  
  
“We’re growing apart and it’s only going to get worse, isn’t it? What if I don’t decide to go to Shiganshina, what if I want to go out of state or-”  
  
“ _Do_ you?”  
  
“I don’t know. We’ve never talked about it and...Eren, what are we doing here? M-maybe high school romances just aren’t meant to last.”  
  
“What are you saying, Levi? You...you wanna break up?” Eren’s wounded tone was enough to make the tears finally spill from his eyes.  
  
“Yes, Eren, that’s exactly what I want,” he stated.  
  
“And what brought this on? Is it cause I can’t come visit this weekend? Cause I’m in over my head with reports and studying and trying to fucking adjust here that I can’t just drop everything to come see you the second you start bitching?!” Eren was pissed now.  
  
Levi sighed, regretting he’d ever said anything. “Eren-”  
  
“Do you think this is easy for me? I know things aren’t exactly ideal right now, but at least _I’m_ willing to make this relationship work! What the fuck, Levi?! Do you have so little faith in us? In _me_? Because every time I said _I love you_ , I meant that shit! So don’t go giving me this ‘high school relationships were doomed from the start’ bullshit! I refuse to believe that something as special as the connection we share, could be severed by something as trivial as distance!”  
  
Levi shook his head in shock, the older boy had never sounded so angry with him before. “I just-”  
  
“Or maybe you just don’t care. Is that it, Levi? Does our relationship not mean as much to you as it does to me-”  
  
“Eren, don’t be stupid! Of course it-”  
  
“Oh, but I’m always stupid, aren’t I? Is that it, am I too stupid for you?” Eren spat, “got into college on an athletic scholarship while you could practically fucking pick and choose from any school in and out of state. I’m holding you back, and we both know it. Well, Levi, I guess it doesn’t have to be that way anymore-”  
  
“Eren!” Levi choked back a sob, “don’t-”  
  
“Goodbye, Lee.”  
  
Levi felt like the nickname Eren usually so affectionately called him, had never sounded so cold or distant before. The line went dead but Levi stood in shock for a moment before he was finally able to pull the phone away from his ear. He dropped it somewhere on the bed and sat down on the edge with his head in his hands as he silently wept. There was a nasty storm of emotions brewing in his stomach, something he’d never dealt well with.  
  
On one hand, he was heartbroken. Eren was his everything, really. And maybe, he reasoned, that was stupid. So very stupid to ever give another person so much hold over yourself. To become so tangled up with them that you can’t imagine a life without them. And to think, that it could end...just like that….  
  
On the other hand, he was angry. Furious. Because Eren had doubted his feelings for him. Levi didn’t love easily, and often times he felt like he wasn’t exactly the easiest person _to_ love either. But everything he had with Eren- that bright-eyed fucking brat of his- was the most genuine thing he’s ever felt. Falling in love with him was the most easiest thing he’s ever done. And loving him was certainly the best thing that’s ever happened to him.  
  
But, fuck, Eren hadn’t even let him get a word in. Just jumped to his own goddamn conclusions the moment Levi voiced his worries. And perhaps he should feel guilty for doubting their relationship in the first place, but it was so hard when Eren felt so far away and Levi felt so insignificant.  
  
Levi heard his phone buzz and he wished he didn’t look so desperate as he searched for it through the ruffled comforter. His face drooped in disappointment as his phone told him it was just _Eyebrows_ calling.  
  
“What is it, Erwin?” He muttered, hoping his voice didn’t sound too hoarse.  
  
“Have you been...crying?” Erwin sounded perplexed like most people got whenever Levi openly expressed emotions. He didn’t claim to be a fucking emotionless robot, he just had a bit of a hard mask to crack.  
  
“No, fucking course not,” Levi tried to inconspicuously clear his throat.  
  
“Right. Well, Hanji’s in the hospital. She wanted me to tell you that for some reason.”  
  
Levi sighed, not even surprised. “Did she break her arm again or what?”  
  
“Fractured her ankle, actually. They’re fitting her with a boot as we speak. She slipped in a puddle of rain,” Erwin explained.  
  
“She drag you out with her?”  
  
“Yes, unfortunately. Standing in the storm wasn’t as freeing as she claimed it would be, though mind you I was really just trying to drag her ass back inside...Speaking of the storm, it’s gotten pretty bad so we might be at the hospital for awhile.”  
  
“Sucks to be you,” Levi told him. He stood up to peer out the window curiously, noticing that the storm outside was indeed starting to look pretty violent. Rain sheeted down viciously, the howling wind seemed almost visible as trees shook like crazy.  
  
“It really does, the coffee here is atrocious and I’m bored out of my mind sitting here in the waiting room-”  
  
“So you decided to annoy the fuck out of me with senseless chatter-”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Why don’t you call one of your other goddamn friends that will actually care to listen to you?”  
  
“Aw but, Levi, you’re my _best_ friend,” Erwin teased.  
  
Levi snorted. “And you’re a bushy eyebrowed tall ass tree.”  
  
“True. So...the doc seeing Hanji right now is Dr. Jaeger. He said something about Eren not being able to visit this weekend? I know you were kinda looking forward to that…”  
  
“It’s not anything that concerns you, asshole. And don’t tell me Hanji told Dr. Jaeger anything weird about me-”  
  
“Come on, the guy thinks you’re great.”  
  
“Right,” Levi scoffed, “he thinks the ' _kid_ ' that’s ' _f_ _ooling around_ ’ with his son is great. Grisha’s made it pretty clear to me before that he thinks I’m just getting in the way of Eren settling down with a beautiful young woman and popping out babies or someshit like that. He was pretty miffed when we didn’t break up when Eren went away to college...Although, that might not be much of a problem anymore now…” _Well at least someone’s fucking happy_ _at the way things turned out_ , Levi mused.  
  
“What do you mean?” Erwin questioned, “did you and-”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Levi snapped.  
  
“Okay. So, what’d you think about that movie…”  
  
Levi talked with Erwin for awhile, mostly just listening as the blond droned on about mundane things. Levi was grateful for the distraction. They talked for over an hour and a half before Levi was startled by a loud roaring boom of thunder and the power suddenly going out.  
  
“Shit,” he murmured. The only light in his room came from the occasional flash of lightning.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Storm blew the power out,” Levi said.  
  
“Who sucks now? Don’t get scared all by your-”  
  
A loud crash from downstairs drowned out whatever Erwin said. Levi gave a startled yelp.  
  
“You’re not honestly scared, are you?”  
  
“Shut up, Eyebrows! I just heard something downstairs,” Levi hissed.  
  
“Maybe it was the cat,” Erwin reasoned.  
  
“You know damn well I don’t have any pets- little fuckers shed too much.”  
  
“Well, maybe a tree crashed through the window or something? Whatever it was, I wouldn’t go down to check. That’s how people die in horror movies, you know-”  
  
“You’re starting to sound like Hanji. And that isn’t anywhere close to a compliment.”  
  
“Okay, then, go get murdered. See if I care.”  
  
Levi peered out the doorway of his bedroom as he heard yet another _bang_. It was too dark to see shit though (so dark he could hold his hand out mere inches in front of his face and yet still not be able to see the outline). “I’m gonna go make sure I’m not being robbed. If I die, you can have my book collection,” he told Erwin.  
  
“Levi, I was kidding about the getting murdered thing. That’s not actually a good ide-”  
  
Levi ended the call before Erwin could finish protesting. He used his phone as a flashlight and walked over to the closet to take out the metal bat that was stashed in there, then proceeded cautiously down the stairs gripping said bat tightly in his hand.  
  
He stood at the base of the stairs and looked around for any signs of a threat. He scoped out the living room first and found nothing but a mysteriously shattered glass vase. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to reason what could’ve possibly knocked it over. He went into the kitchen next, not seeing anything at first until a flash of lightning better illuminated the room and he was able to make out the outline of a human figure come rushing towards him.  
  
Levi wasn’t sure what kind of noise he would’ve made had it not been muffled by someone’s hand across his mouth (but he was pretty sure it would have sounded something akin to a girlish scream). There was a small struggle, some muffled curses, and the sound of the bat clattering to the floor before the stranger managed to say,  
  
“Lee, calm down. It’s just me.”  
  
Levi stopped strugglingly to stare disbelievingly in the direction of the ‘stranger's’ face (it was still really dark). “Eren?” He gasped.  
  
He picked up his forgotten phone to shed some light on the two of them. Eren looked like a drowned rat as he stood there grinning sheepishly.  
  
“I used the spare key to let myself in because it was pouring out there, and then the power went out and I kinda ended up breaking your mother’s vase...I was trying to find some candles since it’s way too dark to walk around, let alone make it upstairs safely.” Eren rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to see you.”  
  
Levi felt anger well up in him, “You fucking moron, do you mean to tell me you were _driving_ out in this shit storm?! All the fucking way from your goddamn dorm-”  
  
“Levi, calm down-”  
  
“No! I will not ‘calm down’! Do you even realize how _dangerous_ it is to...you...you could’ve…” Levi was choking on hot tears now. Because it was one thing for Eren to break up with him, but it was another thing entirely for Eren Jaeger to cease to exist in the world at all.  
  
“Oh, Levi,” Eren took him into his arms.  
  
Levi clung to him, trying to muffle his pathetic sobs in the fabric of Eren’s jacket. He didn't even care that Eren was soaking wet as he held him tight and swayed them gently back and forth.  
  
“You’re something else, Bright-eyes,” Levi whispered when he finally pulled back, sniffling slightly.  
  
Eren smirked faintly as he hoisted the raven haired teen up in his arms.  
  
“Oi, put me down,” Levi protested.  
  
“Nah. You should probably shine that light forward if you don’t want me to trip…”  
  
“If you drop me, I swear to god…”  
  
They made it upstairs to Levi’s bedroom without incident. Eren dropped Levi on the bed before sitting down himself. Levi scowled as he bounced a little and sat up to lean against the headboard.  
  
“So you came here because…”  
  
“I couldn’t leave things the way they were. I had to see you, in person. I had to come here and talk to you because...fuck...I’m still confused, and hurt, but I shouldn’t of exploded like that...I...I’m sorry,” Eren was on the verge of tears as he tried his best to articulate his thoughts.  
  
“No. _I’m_ sorry. I threw a hissy fit like a fucking brat because you put school before me, even though it’s the right fucking thing to do and I should’ve just accepted the fact your were busy-”  
  
Eren shook his head, “your actions were warranted, it was true what you said- we’re drifting apart, aren’t we? I’ve been neglecting you, I’ve been a real _shit_ boyfriend and you deserve better than that,” he stated, looking at Levi with watery eyes.  
  
“I never wanted to come off as clingy or...greedy. But it’s hard when I was so used to seeing you everyday and now sometimes we don’t talk for days and days at a time. I worried that you’d forget about me, replace me...cause you’re amazing, Eren, and _I’m_...well, me,” Levi’s voice was a bit shaky as he struggled to admit his insecurities.  
  
“Levi!” Eren chided as he grasped his cheeks with both hands (almost a bit painfully) and forced Levi to stare him straight in the eyes, “I could _never_ replace you. I love you too damn much. And don’t say shit like that; you’re fucking amazing. You’ve always been brilliant and I...I’m just a fuckup who’s failing out of college.”  
  
Levi’s eyes widened. “Eren, you’re on scholarship, you can’t fall behind unless you want to get that shit revoked-”  
  
“I know. I never really cared about it anyway, the football, I mean. It was fun in high school, bearable at worst, but now it’s just tedious. I hate it there, it’s a renowned university but it’s filled to the brim with snobs and assholes and the like…” Eren’s face screwed in disgust. “I don’t know, maybe it’s just me. Armin seems pretty pleased with it. Mikasa is kinda indifferent…”  
  
“So, what’re you gonna do?”  
  
“I don’t know. But wanna know what I _do_ know?”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes. “What?”  
  
“That I love you and I wanna be by your side for as ever long as you allow me to. _If_ you still want me that is-”  
  
“Of course I do, you idiot. Oh and, Eren, you’re not actually an idiot. But even if you were, I’d still love you.”  
  
“That’s...almost sweet.”  
  
Levi smirked, “you bet it is.”  
  
The house thrummed with electricity as the lights came on and appliances rebooted. Even the dim lighting of Levi’s bedroom was enough to make their eyes hurt as they adjusted from the pitch black darkness that had just engulfed the room.  
  
Levi was at least grateful he could properly appreciate Eren’s appearance now. His hair was drenched and his eyes were a bit red and puffy from crying (though he figured his probably looked similar, if not worse) but the warmth in those pretty blue-green eyes made his heart swell, and he just _knew_ that everything was gonna be okay.  
  
“I think the storm’s ended,” Eren said, reaching to take Levi’s hand in his own.  
  
“I guess it has,” Levi agreed, interlocking their fingers tightly.  
  
They met in a sweet kiss just as the last pitter patters of rain died down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (´∀｀)♡
> 
>  
> 
> [TUMBLR](http://missxnothiing.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gives Levi an unorthodox graduation present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this a day late because I'm utter crap and literally spent all of yesterday procrastinating. I think this chapter is really short (opps) but it felt like a nice little way to tie up the story. I love these two dorks so much...
> 
> Ereri week prompt 7, SOULMATES.

Levi felt like taking a fucking nap.  
  
He didn’t see why graduation had to be treated like such a big fucking deal. It was just high school after all. His ass went numb as he had to sit through shitty speeches- Erwin’s valedictorian speech was so cheesy it nearly made him upchuck- and then he was promptly embarrassed by the loud cheers and hoots from his family (really did Eren have to be so _loud_?) as he walked across the stage to get his diploma- which he felt was just a stupid piece of paper basically stating ‘congratulations on surviving three years in this cesspool.’  
  
He was blinded by the flashes of cameras as he was forced to pose with Hanji and Erwin still in his cap and gown. Hanji kept complaining about how lame it was that the school wouldn’t let them decorate their caps even though they’d paid for the damn things themselves and it was obviously an atrocious attack on their freedom of self expression...Levi tuned her out but really he thought if there was anything to be pissed about, it was the piss yellow color of their gowns. They tried to pass it off as golden, but he wasn’t fooled.  
  
“Mmm, I’m so proud of you, Lee,” Eren murmured in his ear as he hugged him from behind.  
  
Levi scowled but relaxed into his arms anyway. “It’s just high school,” he sighed.  
  
“Shut up. You graduated with honors and were the top of your class- though you let Erwin handle the valedictorian speech-”  
  
“He’s better with shit like that-” After all he was student council president..  
  
“And you got into your first choice on full academic scholarship,” Levi had chosen to attend University of Shiganshina mostly because he realized he didn’t want to go too far away from home, and their English department was highly revered, “and I just _know_ you’re gonna head on to do great things.”  
  
“Whatever. Right now, I just want to-”  
  
A flash of a camera startled them both. Levi looked up to glare at his mother. At least Mrs. Jaeger- who was also taking pictures- had the decency to look just a bit sheepish. Kuchel, however, just grinned and said, “I couldn’t resist, you two looked so cute.”  
  
Levi gave her the finger, she giggled and took a picture of that too.  
  
After everyone had gotten enough pictures and finished smothering him in hugs and congratulations, Levi was forced to attend dinner with his relatives (his mother, Mikasa, Mika’s parents, even Uncle Kenny was there though he didn’t say much and ended up finishing a whole bottle of wine by himself before the waiter had even returned with their food). Then he was dragged away by his cousin to Hanji’s stupid graduation party where they met up with Eren and everyone else. Most of his class was already there. Hanji’s place was by far the best suited to host large parties given that her house- practically a mansion- was huge and her parent’s were loaded thus she could definitely get away with supplying endless amounts of booze and the like.  
  
Eren and Levi escaped upstairs to the second entertainment room where people sat around drinking and talking quietly amongst themselves. Downstairs was a different story entirely, the place was swamped with raucous drunken teens and the music was turned up so loud it made the foundation shake.  
  
“Hey, Lee, I was thinking for your graduation present-”  
  
“I told you not to get me anything, Eren-”  
  
“I know, that’s why I said I was _thinking_. And I was thinking that maybe you could design my next tattoo.”  
  
“Wow, what an honor. A blowjob would’ve sufficed, ya know. But, seriously, Eren, you know I can’t draw for shit.” That was more Eren’s thing. Levi was actually shocked when Eren had showed him some old sketchbooks of his. Apparently he really used to be into art before his father had drilled it into his head that art was ‘useless’ and the only talent he cared about was Eren’s talent for sports.  
  
Then Eren had dropped out of college and his dad was so pissed he forbid him from coming home so he had no choice but to move out. He’d since found a place as a freeloading guest at the apartment Mikasa shared with her friend Annie (though Eren was pretty sure they were more than ‘friends’ considering they shared a room and that was the only reason they had a bedroom to spare anyway. Not to mention the walls were pretty thin and he could sometimes hear some pretty ‘questionable’ noises at night).  
  
He’d come across his sketchbooks and portfolio from freshman year Art class when packing up his old room. Levi had told him his art was ‘pretty fucking amazing’ and so he began to pick it up again. Upon seeing some of his drawings, Annie had encouraged him to maybe look into becoming a tattoo artist- she herself had an apprenticeship at the local parlor downtown and said if Eren was serious about it, she wouldn’t mind showing some of the artists she knew his work. He never really gave much thought about it before, but he thought tattoos were pretty awesome in general (and he was really entranced by the cherry blossom tattoo Annie had coiling down her left upper arm) so he was all for it. It didn’t take much for him to absolutely fall in love with the idea of it. He now had an apprenticeship with one of the artists Annie worked under and he couldn’t be happier.  
  
“It was just an idea. I would’ve suggested matching tattoos if I thought you’d be up for it, but I don't think you're the type-”  
  
“Hoh, and who said I’m not?” Levi raised a challenging eyebrow at him. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, or maybe he was just too damn stubborn for his own good.  
  
“You seriously would?” Eren looked surprised.  
  
Levi thought Eren’s own tattoos were hot, but he never entertained the idea of getting any of his own done. Even so, he nodded without hesitation. He didn’t think he was one to be impulsive, but there’s a first time for everything, right. “Just nothing lame like your name or anything.”  
  
“Aw, why not?” Eren teased.  
  
“Cause if we broke up, I’d still have your godawful name etched permanently onto my body and it’d be awful.”  
  
“But that’s a moot point, cause we’re never gonna break up.”  
  
And Levi certainly hoped they never did, but, “the future is unpredictable.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter, we’re soulmates. And you’re gonna be stuck with me forever,” Eren told Levi as he nuzzled his face into his hair.  
  
Levi snorted. “What even is a soulmate? Is that shit even real.”  
  
“A soulmate is someone who loves you with their entire being. They think you’re perfect- actually they know you’re not perfect but they accept your flaws and love you anyway because you’re perfectly imperfect to them. They encourage you, believe in you even when others don’t. They understand you like no one else does and you’re completely comfortable and not afraid to be yourself with them, they bring out the best in you. You can’t imagine life without them.”  
  
Levi pondered this as he leaned back into Eren’s warm familiar arms and breathed in his scent. He turned to rest his head in the crook of his neck. “Oh shit,” he finally said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“We’re soulmates.” He smirked to himself. "But honestly, that was cheesy as fuck. Like, 'you make me wanna vomit my organs out' cheesy."

* * *

 

“Oh my god, Levi. You actually went through with it?” Hanji squealed as she poked at his day old tattoo.  
  
He slapped her hand away, “oi, don’t touch it with your filthy hands!” It could cause an infection, plus it still felt a bit tender.  
  
“Eren, Eren, show me yours!” Hanji hopped up and down in place as she begged.  
  
Eren just grinned and slipped his loose t-shirt over his head.  
  
“Oh nice abs,” Hanji commented.  
  
“HanjI! I thought you wanted to see his tattoo,” Levi snapped as her hand started trailing down his chest and that’s certainly not where his fucking tattoo was located.  
  
“Right! Sorry,” Hanji giggled. Eren turned his back to her so she could admire the single wing adorning the back of his left shoulder.  
  
Levi had an identical one on the back of his right shoulder- though his was colored in fully black while Eren’s was outlined and shaded in an almost silvery hue.  
  
“Wicked, huh?”  
  
“Definitely! So, what made you decide to get matching tattoos in the first place?”  
  
“Cause we’re soulma-”  
  
Levi cut Eren off, “cause I was fucking drunk.”  
  
Eren pouted. "Nah, it's cause we're soulmates. And, also, Levi didn't want to get matching nipple rings. He was scared it'd hurt too much."  
  
"I don't remember saying that, you fuck! Is that a challenge?" Levi hissed, hands balling into fists as he narrowed his eyes at Eren.  
  
"Huh, I'm starting to see how you convinced him to get the tattoo."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading o(^・x・^)o It was so much fun to participate in Ereri week and I can't believe I survived tbh ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


End file.
